Studies will continue on a) the evolutionary aspects of carbohydrate metabolism in relation to hormonal stimulation and muscle contraction; b) the subunit structure of phosphorylase kinase including further characterization of the regulatory and catalytic subunits and a third subunit which appears to be related to actin; and c) the structure and function of two heat-stable protein inhibitors of the c-AMP dependent protein kinase and phosphorylase phosphatase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Purification and Properties of Debranching Enzyme from Dogfish Muscle, Jorn-Ullrich Becker, Thomas E. Long, and Edmond H. Fischer. Biochemistry 16, 291 (1977). Comparative Properties of Vertebrate Parvalbumins, Hubert E. Blum, Pavel Lehky, Laure Kohler, Eric A. Stein and Edmond H. Fischer, J. Biol. Chem. 252, 2834 (1977).